wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
RockClan/Roleplay/Archive 27
"Oh." Frostpaw mewed with a thoughtful look. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Hey come on, let's go tell Wolfstar to welcome you to the Clan." Creekpaw mewed. 15:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Uh... okay." Frostpaw meowe. Oilpaw hissed at her and walked away. She hissed back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "What is u you dudes?" Creekpaw mewed. 15:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) As usual, Pumpkinpaw steered away from her brothers.---- (we need to get this SparkxDarkxMeadow thing on) Sparkstorm huffed after his sister as Sharpstone pressed into her side.'Silverstar' 22:17, December 4, 2015 (UTC) (oh i forgot about that) Darkfrost poked Meadowbee. "Want to go hunting?" she asked hopefully. Meadowbee, who was sleeping, rose to her paws and nodded. "Yeah! can Sparkstorm come?" she asked excitedly glancing at the tom. Darkfrost shrugged. "Sure." The two went over to Sparkstorm. "Do you want to come hunting?" Meadowbee asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm looked up to see the two mollies, flicking his tail tip. He supposed it'd be a good thing, getting his mind off of his sister. "Oh, sure," the ruddy tom responded as he rose to his paws.'Silverstar' 22:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Meadowbee nodded and ran out of camp with Darkfrost trailing behind. She kind of had a slight crush on the tom but never told anyone. Meadowbee was staring mindlessly at him. Darkfrost nudged her. "Are you okay...?" she asked. Meadowbee snapped her head. "Oh yeah!" she meowed and skipped ahead. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Pumpkinpaw!" Creekpaw mewed I don't cause commotions I am one 22:29, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Sparkstorm cluelessly followed, occasionally tasting the air innocently while he plotted within his mind. He wanted to teach that Sharpstone a lesson, but he was also a bit distracted at the moment. The tom's sisters...they were quite...pretty.---- Pumpkinpaw flattened her ears. "StarClan, no, not again...!"'Silverstar' 22:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw watched Frostpaw with a growl. ''Why is she so annoying? ''Frostpaw stared back. ''Why is he so rude? --- ''Meadowbee thought while catching a mouse. ''Sparkstorm's awesome, he's cute, handsome, strong... Darkfrost stalked a vole. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:34, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "I saved you bloody life and you are not even grateful?" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:52, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze padded up to Ioheart Cinderblaze was blushing "Hello Cinderblaze." Ioheart meowed. ---- Darkfrost caught the vole. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:03, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Ioheart " Cinderblaze says still blushing "How'd it go?" Ioheart asked in her soft voice. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Great but I wonder how he felt " Cinderblaze says -- Acornwind blushed "Hey Runningstrike " Acornwind calls to the tom Ioheart flicked her tail for a reply. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:14, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "How was your ''hunt with Runningstrike Ioheart stiffened. "Good." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Cinderblaze purred Runningstrike purred walking past. I don't cause commotions I am one 23:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart flicked her tail, getting up to look around camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:15, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike padded into the forest, ignoreing the voices in his head. I don't cause commotions I am one 13:33, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw hopped through the forest, chasing after the squirrel, her mentor, Smokestorm was watching with a pleased look. Dazzlepaw gave a great leap, too high, she flew over the squirrels head. It squealed and turned the other way and ran up a tree. Dazzlepaw, huffing gazed after it. "Sorry." she mewed shamfully to her mentor. "It's fine." Smokestorm said in his cool voice. "It's your first hunt anyway." Dazzlepaw sniffed fondly at Smokestorm, butting her head to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:38, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "The voices in my head..." Runningstrike hissed. I don't cause commotions I am one 14:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Smokestorm nodded to Dazzlepaw, purring. "Now why not check that bracken over there?" Smokestorm pointed to a clump of bracken. Dazzlepaw nodded eagerly and dashed, leaving Smokestorm alone. ---- Swfitbird padded along a path. She sniffed, feeling slightly annoyed at the snow that fell on her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RUnningstrike loved the snow, he padded through it. 14:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC)~ Swiftbird shook her face, snow kept blowing in it. She hissed in fury and savagly shook her head, not noticing Runningstrike, nearly knocking him to the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hey!" Runningstrike mewed' I don't cause commotions I am one 14:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh, hey Runningstrike." Swiftbird mewed, pushing the last bit of snow off her face. ---- Dazzkepaw leaped into the bracken, and, without even knowing, her claws dug into a shrew, she noticed this and killed it swiftly. ''My first catch! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hi." Runningstrike mewed.-----------Creekpaw padded into the forest I don't cause commotions I am one 15:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "So un, hows it going?" Swiftbird asked. ---- Dazzlepaw yanked the shrew from the brakcen and dragged it back to Smokestorm. He eyed it proudly. "Good job." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:04, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Good." Runningstrike mewed.-------Creekpaw glanced around. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Swiftbird shifted awkwardly. ---- "What next?" Dazzlepaw asked excitedly. Smokestorm looked to the dusky sky. "We've been out all day, I think it's time we go back to camp." Dazzlepaw looked disappointed. "But it's not even dark." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:10, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "How are you?" Runningstrike asked, backing away.-------------Creekpaw jumped away from the mentor and apprentice. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:11, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Good also." Swiftbird said, also backing away. ---- "Hi Creekpaw." Smokestorm mewed as Dazzlepaw attacked his tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:12, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Catch you later." Runningstrrike mewed.-----------------Creekpaw turned around to see Dazzlepaw. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:17, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You too." Swiftbird mewed quickly and turned away. ---- "HI!" Dazzlepaw mewled to Creekpaw. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:18, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (Who roleplays Scorchpaw?) Runningstrike walked the other way.--------"How was the hunt?" Creekpaw asked. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:21, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (Spots) Swiftbird sat down. --- "Great!" Dazzlepaw mewed, picking the shrew up in her jaws. "I caught it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:23, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (Ah) Runningstrike padded into camp.----------"Awesome, dude!" Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Dazzlepaw nodded proudly. ---- Ioheart left camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:40, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike went hunting. (How about some RunningXIo?) I don't cause commotions I am one 15:41, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hello Runningstrike." Ioheart mewed to the tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:42, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "hey." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:43, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I'll be out of your way now." Ioheart mewed, after her and Cinderblaze talking about Runningstrike, she was starting to think she had 'feelings' for the tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:44, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Um.....Okay." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Nah, I'll hunt with you." Ioheart suddenly decided. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "OKay." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:50, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart padded alongside Runningstrike as they scearched for prey. She almost knew she loved him now, she didn't want to say anything unless she knew he felt the same, if she suddenly mentioned something and he didn't, it might mess up their friendship. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:52, December 8, 2015 (UTC) RUnningstrike glanced at Ioheart. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:53, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart didn'tt make a sound while she scented the air. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:55, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "iohert I..." Runningstrike started. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:56, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Runningstrike, I love you." Ioheart suddenly said. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:58, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked in surpirse. I don't cause commotions I am one 15:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Ioheart sat down, waiting for his reply. "It's better I tell you then keep it a secret." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:01, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "I-I love you too" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:02, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "You do?" Ioheart asked, feeling a bit surprised. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:06, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yes." Runningstriek mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 16:08, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw walked into camp carrying a huge bundle of herbs her tail tip twitching as she thought about something. The tabby and white she-cat had avoided Creekpaw and hoped maybe he had forgotten that she had ran from him. She hhad ran from her only friend and now since she had been away from him she longed to see him again just once.— [[User:Runningfireclawheart|I don't cause commotions I am one 16:59, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Fernpaw felt a gaze on her and glanced towards where she felt the gaze. Looking at her was Creekpaw his gaze was...intense. Her heart fluttered at his gaze and she scolded herself quietly for having feelings for a tom. ''Your the medicine cat apprentice! She thought. She couldn't love not ever.— [[User:Runningfireclawheart|I don't cause commotions I am one 17:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) As always, Frostpaw and Oilpaw fought. Frostpaw walked away, in burning fury. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:43, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike glanced at Ioheart. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:12, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Oh.... well.... this is... um... awkward." Ioheart murmured. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:18, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah...." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:22, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "well, i'm going, if you need me i'll be dead." Ioheart murmured and bounded off. ---- Dazzlepaw bounced into camp. Smokestorm walked behind her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "That was strange." Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:25, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (is running talking to himself er...?) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:26, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah. What is a Io?) Runningstrike padded off. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:31, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (Io's a moon) Smokestorm settled down on the ground to watch Dazzlepaw boasting to the other apprentices about her catch. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:32, December 8, 2015 (UTC) (ah) Creekpaw listened and glanced at his brother. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:34, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Oilpaw didn't notice Dazzlepaw shoving the puny shrew in his face, he glared across the clearing at Frostpaw, who returned his glare with sharp ice eyes. ---- Dazzlepaw stopped and looked at Creekpaw. "We have to stop them from hating each other, it's kind of annoying." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:37, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Ugh, Yes." Creekpaw mewed.. 22:39, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Scorchpaw pranced around. Dazzlepaw nodded, I'll talk with Frostpaw, you babbled with Oilpaw." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 22:42, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Hey Scorch, I am going Dazzle and I are trying to stop Oil and Frost from hating each other, wanna come man?" Creekpaw aksed. I don't cause commotions I am one 22:43, December 8, 2015 (UTC) "Sure!" Creekpaw purred, then he turned to Oilpaw. "Bro, this has got to stop." Creekpaw mewed. I don't cause commotions I am one Category:Roleplay Category:Browse Category:Archives Category:RockClan Category:Wiki Stuff